The texture of material formed by bulk casting is typically non-uniform, which may be undesirable for many manufacturing processes. Known techniques for developing the texture of a material to improve uniformity include rolling, drawing, forging, and extrusion procedures. These techniques typically plastically deform material to reduce the recrystallized grain size and homogenize the microstructure. The known techniques, however, often produce non-uniform strain, non-uniform recrystallized microstructures and unwanted or non-uniform texture, which may be problematic for some applications. As a result, known techniques for developing the texture of a material may be inadequate for many needs.